


La Cattiva Strada

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Day of the Moon, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ehi, ragazzina, tutto a posto?», un uomo con un ampio impermeabile scuro con tanto di cappuccio calato sul volto si è chinato verso lei e le sta scuotendo un braccio come per risvegliarla dal suo torpore.<br/>«Tu cosa ne pensi?», gli risponde lei in tono seccato, dimostrando chiaramente che, anche in quelle condizioni, lei non ha affatto paura né di quel tizio losco né di nessun altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cattiva Strada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [emme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/gifts).



 

_Dedicata ad e m m e  che mi ha regalato questo prompt e a Nykyo che con le nostre discussioni è una fonte continua di ispirazione su Doctor Who._

 

_**New York City, Gennaio 1970** _

 

Le strade dei quartieri poveri di New York sono tutte uguali: una ragnatela di lunghi e stretti corridoi maleodoranti e quasi per nulla illuminati nei quali i reietti della società si confondono e nascondono fra i mucchi di spazzatura.

Una bambina dai lunghi capelli scuri raccolti in due trecce scarmigliate giace a terra, il suo giaciglio di fortuna è formato da alcuni cartoni sui quali lei si è rannicchiata come un gatto randagio. Il suo viso smunto è di un pallore mortale e dalle sue labbra cianotiche provengono dei sibili sordi: lei sembra soffrire davvero tanto per la mancanza di cibo e di un'adeguata ossigenazione. Violenti tremori scuotono il suo esile corpicino e la bimba si stringe ancora più forte nel suo sdrucito vestitino di cotone che una volta doveva essere stato bianco. Ci sono dei momenti in cui quasi perde conoscenza e non sente più né freddo, né fame e neanche dolore... quelli sono i suoi momenti preferiti e, mentre le lacrime continuano a rigare silenziosamente il suo visino sporco, lei quasi si rallegra nel constatare che essi sono sempre più frequenti.

«Ehi, ragazzina, tutto a posto?», un uomo con un ampio impermeabile scuro con tanto di cappuccio calato sul volto si è chinato verso lei e le sta scuotendo un braccio come per risvegliarla dal suo torpore.

«Tu cosa ne pensi?», gli risponde lei in tono seccato, dimostrando chiaramente che, anche in quelle condizioni, lei non ha affatto paura né di quel tizio losco né di nessun altro.

L'individuo incappucciato si avvicina ancora di più a lei e prende il suo viso fra le mani, osservandolo con attenzione, lasciando che i suoi occhi scuri si incrocino con lo sguardo da bestiolina ferita di lei: «Non ti fai intimorire da niente e da nessuno neanche in punto di morte, eh, Melody Pond? Mi piace, mi ricordi tanto me stesso...», commenta l'altro concludendo con una risata scomposta.

«Io non sto morendo», gli risponde la bimba, per nulla spaventata o incuriosita dal fatto che quello sconosciuto conosca il suo nome; del resto lo ha sentito così tante volte pronunciare da persone ed esseri spaventosi, di alcuni dei quali ha persino perso i ricordi, di altri invece non potrà mai dimenticare il male che le hanno fatto e quelle loro cattive, cattive parole: " _Ti hanno lasciato sola, Melody Pond, i tuoi genitori ti hanno abbandonata per seguire il loro prezioso Dottore. A nessuno nell'intero universo importa di te, devi ringraziarci ed obbedire ai nostri ordini senza discutere  perché noi ti stiamo proteggendo da quell'uomo pazzo con la cabina telefonica…"_.

«Oh sì, invece tesoro, tu stai proprio morendo, non te ne rendi conto?», controbatte l'uomo senza alcuno scrupolo di turbare la bambina.

«Non è vero!», grida Melody serrando i pugni mentre dagli occhi color nocciola le sfuggono due lacrime traditrici, «Ho solo bisogno di mangiare qualcosa e di riposare un po'!».

«In questo invece sei tale e quale a lui: negate ciò che non vi piace anche di fronte all'inevitabile evidenza!», le sorride lui accarezzandogli la testa, ed il tono della sua voce si è addolcito, «Melody, mi dispiace davvero, ma stai per morire a causa degli stenti e di una brutta, bruttissima broncopolmonite. Non devi preoccuparti, però, tu non cesserai di esistere... so che sembra assurdo e forse anche difficile da capire, ma tu continuerai a vivere...».

«Come... come è possibile? Mi hai appena detto che sto per morire...»,  obietta la ragazzina.

« _Mels_ , nelle tue vene scorre il sangue dei Signori del Tempo: quando stiamo per morire, il nostro corpo subisce delle grandi trasformazioni che ci consentono di sopravvivere, modificando il nostro aspetto fisico e a volte anche il nostro carattere, ma lasciando quasi sempre inalterati i nostri ricordi. Questo processo si chiama Rigenerazione e possiamo ricorrere ad esso un numero limitato di volte», le spiega l'altro sforzandosi di rendere il discorso il più semplice possibile.

«Davvero posso fare anche io quella cosa... uhm, rigenerarmi? E come?», chiede Melody entusiasta al punto da quasi dimenticare tutti i suoi dolori.

«Anche tu puoi farlo, zuccherino, ma non sarà semplice... non lo è per un individuo adulto e men che meno lo sarà per una ragazzina come te. Quando il tuo organismo sarà in procinto di cedere, inizierai a sentire una strana sensazione di calore dentro di te che mano a mano diventerà sempre più intensa e si diffonderà in ogni singola cellula del tuo corpo fino a che sarai fisicamente avvolta in una specie di bozzolo che irradierà calore, luce ed energia. In quel momento sentirai che ogni frammento del tuo corpo sta mutando ed inizierai a provare un dolore talmente forte che ti sembrerà di essere ancora in agonia, anzi, probabilmente desiderai morire e far cessare quel tormento, ma solo se sarai abbastanza forte e coraggiosa da sopportare tutto questo - e sappi che può durare diverse ore o addirittura alcuni giorni - tu sopravviverai. Sarai in grado di farcela, Melody Pond?», conclude l'uomo, rivolgendole uno sguardo di sfida.

In un istante l'incredulità e la paura che avevano albergato fino a poco prima negli occhi di quella ragazzina scompaiono, rimpiazzati da una ferrea determinazione: «Io ce la farò senz'altro, io vivrò!».

Lui si alza in piedi e guardandola divertito esclama, rivolto più che altro a se stesso: _"Non mi aspettavo una risposta diversa da questa dalla donna che ucciderà Tetha Sigma!"_ , poi si avvicina di nuovo alla bambina e la saluta scompigliandole i capelli: «Allora addio, _Mels_ , se sarai abbastanza coraggiosa da riuscire a rigenerarti e sopravvivere, ci vedremo ancora», e così all'improvviso, così come è apparso, l’uomo misterioso sparisce, senza dare a Melody nemmeno il tempi di chiedergli chi diavolo sia.

 

-          _Stai bene? Bambina, stai bene?_

-          _Va tutto bene. Va proprio tutto bene._ _Sto morendo… ma questo posso sistemarlo. È facile, davvero. Vedi?_

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche settimana fa mi era venuta la voglia di scrivere qualcosa su River Song ed il Master, così ho chiesto alla mia f-list di fornirmi qualche prompt.   
> Subito e m m e ha prompt-amente risposto al mio appello (scusate il terribile gioco di parole, ma non ho saputo resistere al richiamo del trash XD) con questa traccia:  
>  _Melody!River (ovvero la River prima di "Lets kill Hitler") incontra il Master. Non so come, non so perché, non so dove. Inventalo tu. <3_  
> Da qui è nata una disquisizione sulle varie rigenerazioni di River e più ci pensavo, più mi venivano in mente delle idée per ognuna delle varie Melody Pond, così mi sono detta: “ Crepi l’avarizia, io le scrivo tutte!”. Così è nata l’idea di questa raccolta che dovrebbe comprendere almeno tre storie: una per ogni Melody, ed ho colto l’occasione di fare outing condividendo con chi avrà il buon cuore di leggere i miei personalissimi headcanon.   
> Per quanto riguarda questa prima oneshot, mi sono chiesta: come fa la piccola Melody che sta agonizzando nelle strade di New York a sapere che non sta morendo? Come fa a sapere come rigenerarsi? Beh, probabilmente è il suo DNA di Signora del Tempo che istintivamente le dice cosa fare, oppure potrebbe avergli spiegato tutto il Dottore, in qualche modo… io ho voluto fare l’alternativa: il Master, così ossessionato dal Dottore, davvero non tenterebbe mai nemmeno di entrare nella vita di Melody Pond, la cui esistenza è indiscutibilmente importante per lui? (Senza contare che anche lei ha davvero una bella ossessione da psicopatica verso quest’ultimo…).  
> Nella mia testa, quindi, il Master tiene sott’occhio River nelle sue varie rigenerazioni e a volte interviene nella sua vita rivelandole dei segreti sui Signori del Tempo e su ciò che le riserva il suo futuro con il Dottore.  
> Ecco, ho scritto delle note più lunghe della storia alla quale si riferiscono: scusatemi!


End file.
